There's a million things I hate about you
by F8WUZL8
Summary: Jasper has been blindly devoted to Maria for too long, and he decides to finally end the madness of the war. Songfic of Running out of time by Simple Plan. JASPER FIC. Read!


Maria. Fifty years, he'd been with Maria. Every day in those fifty years, he had been head over heels for that beautiful vampire mate. He didn't care if she had him kill thousands of people, newborns, enemy vampires? Please! None of it mattered if she loved him.

The way he felt when killing people? The painful anguish? It didn't matter, so long as Maria was happy. Nothing having to do with his self comfort mattered. She could lock him in a box and dump him in the ocean for all he cared, so long as she enjoyed it. That is, until today.

She had gone out to the town tonight to hunt, and Jasper had to watch the newborns, and kill off a few who had gotten too old. Three of them, Rico and Vida, and even though she never said so, Maria probably wanted to get rid of Carlos too. No big deal, right? And soon Maria would come back.

…

_It's just another day,  
And it feels like you're still running late  
_

…

Jasper stuck the remains of Vida into the flames and went back to the barracks for Carlos, when he saw Carlos leaning on the wall behind him. Two milliseconds passed before Carlos had disappeared from Jasper's vision, and he felt jaws clenching on the back of his neck. Jasper tried to turn, but before he could, the newborn pummeled him into the ground.

Why was he being attacked?

"She wants me to kill you!" Carlos yelled at him.

"She wants ME to kill YOU!" Jasper retorted.

…

_'Cuz the times are gonna change,  
And you're stuck in your old mentality  
_

…

"What?" They asked each other in unision.

A full-fledged fight broke out, both vampires trying their best to subdue the other. Finally, the elder vampire pinned the other down. Jasper had one hand on Carlos's chest and the other under Carlos's chin, in a way that in one movement he could decapitate his opponent.

"Maria loves me!" Carlos choked out, "I asked her about you, and she said she was going to kill you soon enough! She only used you as someone to blame if everything went wrong!"

At this, Jasper killed Carlos. The pain, fear, agony, and dread Carlos was feeling cut into Jasper, and once the flames lit up, he had to take a few steps back to escape the intensity.

Was Maria a lie?

If she was a lie, then what was everything else? As he came to his senses, Jasper felt the cold blood all of these innocent people were being killed in, all because of Maria, and his blind devotion to her.

When she finally got in trouble for starting a war, would she be so vain as to blame Jasper?

…

_  
You can try to lead us on,  
But there's no one else to blame  
Won't be left to clean the mess when you're gone  
_

…

When Maria returned, Jasper asked, "Did you want me to kill Carlos? Because I did. He seemed too old."

Maria stared at him for a moment in disbelief. Than tried to cover it up with impartiality. But it was all Jasper needed. He knew. It was all a lie. He hated Maria.

"Jasper? The Volturi are coming. We are going to go south," She pointed, "And I need you to go north to hold them off. They want to interfere. They don't like the war. They don't understand."

_No, it's you who doesn't understand, Maria. Killing people is wrong. Stop this madness, save a few lives, and go jump into a fire. _"Of course, Maria. As you wish." He found himself speaking.

"Oh, and Jasper? Can you get rid of the rest of them?" Maria turned back to him. "It'll lighten the load. Ok, love? Just do that."

Jasper looked into her fiery red eyes and nodded.

"Good. Now, we'll leave. Kill them off. Goodnight."

Jasper sighed internally. He would have to leave tonight. If the Volturi found him, they'd kill him on the spot. He'd have to run. But he couldn't do that without giving Maria a piece of his mind. He wanted to tell her so much.

…

_  
We're running out of time!_

_We're running out of time,  
And you just don't get it  
Now you're watching people die,  
And you still don't care  
We're running out of time,  
And you just don't get that this is how I feel  
There's a million things I hate about you  
_

…

"Maria? Wait." He told her just as she was about to leave. She turned back to him, and when he saw her pale skin, her heart-shaped beautiful face, he thought he was going to melt. But no, he had to stand strong.

"No, Jasper. Now go to your room. This matter is settled. You will go to the Volturi, or you will die." She spoke sweetly. It was slightly disconcerting.

So she knew that he knew that she had been lying. And she knew that he was going to betray her. She seemed ready to pounce.

…

_  
It's just another battle,  
When you exercise your authority  
When the dust is finally settled,  
Will you catch up with reality?  
You've been waiting way too long  
Now it's time for us to pay,  
And we won't be looking back when you're gone  
_

…

He could already feel the Volturi's emotions in range, or, lack thereof. They were like emotionless Ghouls. He was running out of time.

_  
_…

_We're running out of time!_

_We're running out of time,  
And you just don't get it  
N__ow you're watching people die,  
And you still don't care  
We're running out of time,  
And you just don't get that this is how I feel  
There's a million things I hate about you _

…

"I'm not killing them." Jasper whispered. "No one else."

"Jasper, I know you don't want to die." Maria hissed, "So I suggest you go and leave. Now."

Jasper looked down. Maria was very close to him now, circling him, and when she stopped, she put a hand on the side of his face, tracing his jawline. He clutched his hand into the shape of a fist, trying to subdue the urge to fight her, because he knew he would lose. "I hate you."

"You don't." Maria looked into his eyes, trying her best to make him forget his worries.

…

_  
__There's a million things I hate about you  
About you  
About you  
About you  
_

…

"You used Carlos. And me."

"I only pretended for Carlos. I need you."

"SHUT UP!"

…

_  
I don't wanna hear the__ same excuses  
I don't wanna hear the same excuses  
I don't wanna hear your story  
_

…

Jasper could almost hear the Volturi coming.

"You are killing people! You know that? And it's worse for me! I can feel what they're feeling!"

"Oh, Jasper. I have to leave. But I'm sure you'll get over this when we meet again…"

Jasper couldn't believe her. He was ready to pull the hair out of his head! She just didn't get it!

…

_  
We're running out of time,  
And you just don't get it  
You're watching people die,  
And you still don't care  
We're running out of time,  
And you just don't get it  
If everybody dies,  
Will you still don't care?  
_

…

"What are you going to do when everybody dies! How are you going to feel when the Volturi kill you?!? How are you going to feel when I kill you!!!"

"YOU WOULDN'T!" Maria snarled. "I created you, I own you."

"YOU DON'T OWN ME!" He stared at her with black eyes. "I'm going to kill you. Before they come."

And they both lunged.

…

_  
We're running out of time,  
And you just don't get it  
Now you're watching people die,  
And you still don't care  
We're running out of time,  
And you just don't get that this is how I feel  
I don't wanna think about...  
This is how I feel_

_There's a million things I hate about you  
There's a million things I hate about you_

…

The Volturi descended on the house, only to find a burning body and a note.

_We were running out of time, and she just didn't get it._

_..._

**Like? Hate? Tell me. **

**Here's the song: http://www .youtube .com/watch?v=xkxw5TwgDe0 (without spaces)**


End file.
